A Bounsweet Relationship!/Transcript
This is the episode script of Team Vorton Adventure Series episode opens - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All: [to Swiper Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping! - Swiper: his fingers Oh man. Starly beak glows white, and began pecking Swiper - Swiper: OW! OW! OH MAN! was attacking him, which forced him to leave. that, he retreats and Swiper was gone - Dora: Thanks for stopping Swiper, but what did your bird use? - Nodoka: Oh, you mean Starly? He just learned Fury Attack. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Asuna: Bounsweet and I won't let you do that, you fiends! got so mad at Team Rocket that she begins to engulf a clear pinkish glow magically, indicating she was evolving - Leafa: Look!! What's happening to Bounsweet!? - Negi: She's evolving! - Dora: Evolving? - Negi: It means turning into a different animal. Just watch! evolves into Steenee - Steenee: Steenee! - Leafa: Bounsweet evolved into Steenee! throws leaves at the villain, showing that it knows Magical Leaf. Team Rocket then retreats. - Asuna: Wow! Steenee, you know Magical Leaf! And you managed to make them retreat! - Steenee: Steenee! Stee! ("It was nothing") - Leafa: Wasn't she great, guys? - Dora: She and Steenee were great! - Boots: Should we tell 'em, Dora? nodded, Dora walk out next to Nodoka - Nodoka: Dora? revealed a Pokeball, shocking everyone - Nodoka: Don't tell me...! - Dora: nods Lets go! Pokémon revealed a Turtwig - Turtwig: TWIG! - Negi: A Turtwig! was coming towards them, Dustox, but Turtwig reacted fast, blocking the attack that Team Rocket's Dustox was using - Nodoka: Turtwig is doing its best to endure the hits, that's spunk and guts. - Dora: Yeah. Don't give up, Turtwig, you can do it! - Turtwig: TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!! envolped in a blue glow begins to evolve - Kirito: Turtwig is evolving? - Boots: I guess so. glow around Turtwig fades - Grotle: Grotle!!!! - Leafa: Turtwig evolved into Grotle! - Dora: Whoa! - Rotom Dex: Allow me! Grotle on the Pokedex Grotle, the Grove Pokémon. A Grass type, and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell. Asuna and Dora had their Z-Power Rings on, and both insert a Grass Z-Crystal - Asuna: Ready to do this, Steenee? - Dora: You too, Grotle! of the their arms crossed and X-shape and began to make the z-Power pose of Grass - Asuna: Under the forest... - Dora: ...the garden... - Asuna: ...Into the shine that blooms! - Asuna/Dora: BLOOM DOOM! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:Transcripts Category:NegimaLover